Teenage Mutant NinjaDigimon?
by rjmiyaki
Summary: When Mimi first encounters the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2012), she calls on her friends to help them in all of the evil that the turtles are fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Time for another crossover. This time, it's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(The new one on Nickelodeon), with Digimon. The season 2 digimon suits in this for some reason.

I do not own Digimon or TMNT. I'm not trying copying off of anyone's version of the crossovers of the older TMNT. If I do, please excuse it.

New York City is a quiet night(Well it's loud as always, but not louder), and the turtles are out for their usual recon around the city. They are searching for any kind of trouble that happens during the night.

The leader with the blue bandana, Leonardo, said, "I think this time, we may get a free night." He's equipped with dual katanas

"Yeah. I needed to work on a project anyway." The turtle with the purple bandana, Donnatello, said, equipped with a Bo staff.

"Is it something cool, with cannons!?" The turtle with an orange bandana said, Michalangelo, equipped with dual nunchucks.

"Oh, cool. Another gadget that Mikey here can destroy." The turtle with a red bandana, Raphael, said. He's equipped with dual sais(That's what they are called).

"Hey, don't I recall, you breaking a few stuff?" Mikey said.

"Cut it out guys. Look over there." Leo said. He was pointing to a girl walking with some sort of plant type thing. That was actually Mimi, one of the original digidestined. She was texting her friends via her D-3. It was summer vacation, and after spending like 1 month in another world, where evil threatens to take over the island they were staying at, and the rest of the world. She was walking with her digimon friend, Palmon.

"Is that girl walking with a...mutant?" Donnie said.

"If she is, then we should greet her! We'll make new friends!" Mikey said.

"Well for all we know, that mutant maybe hypnotizing her." Raph said.

"I don't know, that girl seems normal." Donnie said.

"Let's take a closer look." Leo said. They jumped from building from building to get a closer look.

"Let's go meet her!" Mikey said.

"Mikey! Shuuuush!" Donnie shushing Mikey. Mimi noticed the sound they are making.

"What's that?" Mimi said.

"Ninja's maybe?" Palmon said.

"Dudes. It got us right." Mikey whispered.

"Just walk away silently." Leo said. Then, Mikey stubbed his toe on something, and fell back, and fell in front of Mimi. He was laughing awkwardly in front of Mimi.

"Way to go Mikey! She must really want to be your friend right now!" Raph shouted. Then the turtles went down to get Mikey.

"Really? You want to be my friend? Sure I guess." Mimi said. They were shocked in what Mimi said, and dropped Mikey.

"Wait. You aren't afraid of us?" Raph said.

"No. I've seen scarier than that." Mimi said.

"Huh. What's this Kari you're talking to." Mikey asked while holding her D-3.

"Huh? Hey! Give that back!" Mimi said, then slapped Mikey.

"I like this girl already!" Raph said.

"I wanted to see if I can make friends with her friends. Then we can be friends with their friends, and their friends, and then..." Mikey said.

"We get it!" Leo said, interrupting.

"What exactly are you guys?" Palmon said. "You don't look like digimon."

"Digi...what?" Donnie said. Palmon told them what digimon are, and got carried away, and told them what their friends can do.

"This is amazing! Real living creatures, made solely on data! Ha! The Shredder won't stand a chance." Donnie said.

"Don't forget the Krang!" Leo said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mimi asked. Now it's their turn to tell the story. About the mutagen, the Krang, and the Shredder.

"Huh. So you guys are fighting ninjas, and alien robots." Mimi said.

"Yeah. Especially with brains in their stomachs." Mikey said.

"Well, if you guys need help, maybe, us digidestined can help you guys. We're free now, since we have summer vacation." Palmon said.

"Can you?" Leo said. Then he noticed something drop from the building behind Mimi. "Dogpound!"

"Dog-who?" Mimi said.

"Well, if it isn't the turtles. What are you doing with this girl over here?" Dogpound said.

"None of your business!" Raph said.

"Anyway, lets..." Leo said before getting interrupted.

"I'll get him!" Palmon said.

Dogpound was laughing. "Well, your plant thing will fight for you? Ooh! I'm so scared!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said, as she extended her fingertips. She gripped Dogpound, and raised him off the ground.

"What is this!?" Dogpound said.

"Off you go!" Palmon said. She threw dogpound far away from them. The turtles have white anime eyes on them.

"How's that even possible!? It's like she is some sorta...mutant!" Mikey said.

"No she isn't. It's probably the perks of being a digimon." Donnie said.

"You guessed right." Mimi said.

"Wow. Now I know Shredder won't stand a chance!" Leo said. "You still going to be joining us?" Mimi noticed another text on the screen of her D-3. 'Mimi? Are you there?' She texted back.

"You got yourself a deal!" Mimi said.

Meanwhile in Shredder's lair.

"What do you mean, you were attacked by, 'A plant?'" Shredder said.

"I don't know master. She just grew vines, and threw me across town." Dogpound said.

"Well, this is your pathetic excuse yet." A huge carnivorous fish in a tank said, named Xever, or as the turtles call him, fishface.

"This means that there could be more interference from getting to master Splinter, and the turtles." Shredder said.

"Well, I've overheard them saying something about that plant being a digimon." Dogpound said.

"Yes. If we can get control of these 'digimon,' we could fight back at them." Shredder said.

"Then allow me to be of assist." A voice said.

Meanwhile. In Japan.

"Huh?" Kari said.

"What is it Kari?" Tai, her brother asked.

"Mimi said..." Kari reading off the message.

'I need you and everyone in New York City. There's trouble here, and I don't think my new friends can handle this alone. Please come. I mass texted everyone. TAke the route through the digital world. -Mimi.'

"What's the trouble?" Agumon, Tai's digimon, asked.

"She didn't say. But I bet it's urgent." Kari said.

"Then let's go!" Gatomon, Kari's digimon, said.

Soon, all the digidestined went into the digital world, and are going through the digiport in America.

"Still, I'm more concern of this danger Mimi was talking about." Izzy said.

"Maybe it has to do with digimon entering the real world again?" Davis said.

"No. The news would have said that." Cody said.

"I don't know what we're facing, but we should be ready." Hawkmon, Yolei's digimon, said.

"Yeah." Yolei agreed.

Then they went through the digiport, and ended up in Mimi's room.

"Hey, guys!" Mimi said.

"Mimi, nice to see you again!" Sora said. They were having fun with their reunion, when someone in the window said.

"Whoa! Totally, Rad!" Mikey said. The digidestined were wondering what Mikey was.

"Uh...Mimi. What's that giant turtle on your window?" Ken said.

"Actually, we are mutant turtles." Donnie said as he appeared behind everyone else.

"Yow! Another one!" Veemon, Davis's digimon, said.

"Oh, go ahead. Bore her friends to death Donnie." Raph said, as he emerged from the garbage.

"Ok, seriously. Where are they coming from!?" Yolei said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Leo said, dropping from the ceiling.

"You want me to deal with them Kari?" Gatomon said.

"AHH! You didn't tell me one of these digimon are shaped like a cat!" Mikey yelled.

"Why? Are you afraid of cats?" Gatomon said coming closer to Mikey. "Boo."

"AHH! Hide me bro's!" Mikey yelled, hiding behind Raph.

"I think we need to introduce ourselves." Leo said. After introductions, Yolei said,

"Look, I know it's fun being friends, and all, but, where are we going to stay? I'm not walking another 2 miles back to Japan!"

"Maybe in our lair!" Mikey said. "It'll be like a sleepover!"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Davis said.

"So, where do you guys live?" Agumon asked. The scene changed to Leo opening a manhole.

"Gross!" Yolei said.

"Should have known." Izzy said.

"Don't worry. It doesn't reack...Much down there." Raph said.

"Hey, I dealt with it." A voice said.

"April. How are you doing?" Donnie said.

"Good. Who are these guys, and their pets?" April said. Introductions to the lair was following.

"Nice to meet you all." April said. They got to the lair in no time.

"Oh, is this it?" Matt said. "I didn't even noticed the stench of the sewers."

"Yeah. New York City sewers aren't bad, once you tried it out." Palmon said.

"Or have a relaxing conversation." Gabumon, Matt's digimon said.

"It looks like an abandoned subway station." Tentomon, Izzy's digimon said.

"Arcade games!? Wow, I'd rate this crib a 9 out of 10." Davis said. "Loss of point for being in a sewer."

"So where's this master of yours?" Armadillomon, Cody's digimon, said.

"Right here." A voice said. Then they saw a giant rat in a red robe.

"That's your master?" Cody said.

"Wow. Um...I didn't expect him to be a rat." Gatomon said.

"Don't be thinking about it Gatomon." Raph said. "I think we should explain things." So the digidestined had to introduce themselves...again...for the 3rd time in the row.

"Hmm. This power is a great asset for defeating the Shredder, but, now, he may know about you." Splinter said.

"Still, he's no match if we digivolve!" Agumon said.

"Don't underestimate the Shredder, Agumon." Splinter said. "Knowing him, he will think of something that he can use against you. Also, he knows your weak points."

"What is it, Splinter?" Veemon asked.

"The digidestined, of coarse." Splinter said.

"Us?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, that's true. You guys are controlling the digimon. If anything happens to you, then the digimon would probably don't know what to do." Donnie said.

"Well, not necessarily. We can think for ourselves, but we protect them, so yeah." Tentomon said.

"That's why you should train here, to be a Ninja or a kunoichi, a female ninja." Splinter said.

"Becoming a ninja?" Yolei said. "Why are you offering us to become ninjas, or kunoichis?"

"Because, you need to learn how to protect yourselves, while out there on the field. Otherwise, you'd be risking yours and possibly everyone else's lives." Splinter said.

"Ok. Maybe that's true. But we can probably monitor you guys over here." Yolei said.

"Actually, in order to digivolve, you'd need the digivices up at a close range. And just giving it to the turtles isn't going to work either." Izzy said.

"Oh...Then I guess we can become ninjas, and kunoichis." Yolei said.

"I'm pretty good with the sword already on our travels." Kari said.

"Then it's settled then. But be warned. You'll be treated like my sons." Splinter said.

"I'm alright. They can handle it, so we can too." Tai said. They then picked their weapons. It follows:

Katana's:  
Tai, Kari, Davis  
Sais:  
Matt, T.K., Ken  
Bo Staff:  
Cody, Izzy, Joe, Mimi  
Nunchucks:  
Yolei, Sora

They began training immediately. Not surprisingly, with the travels they had in the past, the original digidestined handled weapons fine. For the new ones, not really that good. Davis accidentally let go of the swords, and got stuck on the ceiling. He tried jumping to get them back. Ken somewhat does the same. Cody keeps hitting hit feat. And Yolei keeps hitting herself on all parts, while using the nunchucks. Tai sighed. "This is going to take a little bit."

"Yes. This is first training all over again." Splinter said.

"Uh oh. Guys. We have a problem." Donnie said. "Look at this." As he brings his laptop in the training room, everyone gathered to see what's going on. There was a news report of a worker being attacked by a mutant.

"Yeah, I was being attacked by something, part reptile, part mutant." The worker said.

"Uh...Did you guys have anything to do with this?" Yolei said.

"No. I swear." The turtles said. Then they saw a video of the worker being attacked by something that is like an alligator.

"Whoa. It's like an alligator." Davis said.

"And it's in the sewers. Which means, we could have ourselves a giant alligator up our hands." Izzy said.

To Be Continued

Another story in process of being completed. Please comment of on the story as it progress. This'll be a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Digimon or TMNT.**

Everyone was huddled on Donnatello's laptop.

"I do not want to meet up with that guy in the sewers!" Yolei said.

"We might have to, unless we want this guy trashing in here." Leo said.

"Or have the news crew searching the sewers." Raph said.

"We shouldn't waste any time. We need to go." Leo said.

"Wait a minute." Mikey said.

"What is it Mikey?" Tai said.

"Why are there less people on my nunchucks side?" Mikey said.

"You just noticed that?" Sora said.

"Well how was I supposed to know!?" Mikey yelled. Sora pointed to a white board showing which will take what weapons. "Still not clear." Mikey said. Sora then showed the numbers. "Still not clear." Mikey said again. Raph then slapped Mikey.

"Let's go!" Leo said.

"Alright! Our first mission as a ninja!" Davis said.

"In training." Raph finishing his sentence.

"Wait...We're going in the sewers again?" Mimi said. Then the scene changed to them exploring the sewer.

"Ugh. Forget my comment. This place reacks!" Palmon said.

"It's not so bad." Gomamon, Joe's digimon, said.

"That's because you're basically used to dirty water." Joe said.

"I can see that." Donnie said. Then they heard blasts coming from a tunnel, along with purple lights.

"What's that?" Gatomon said.

"The kraang!" Leo said.

"Alright! We get to bash some metal heads!" Davis said excited. Then they saw the huge alligator fighting the kraang. "Whoa! That is one big gator!"

"Shush up Davis." Raph said.

"Yeah, he's usually the shouting type." Ken said.

Then one of the kraang said. "What shall kraang do to the thing that stole the power cell from the kraang, kraang?"

Another one said, "Kraang should just do what they say, 'shut up and blast this sucker.'"

"Wow. They obviously don't do grammar checks on their sentences." Cody said.

"Or keep up with today's lingo." Matt said.

The kraang then started to shock the mutant. "Guys. Maybe we should help him. He's fighting back, and he's on our side!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, and maybe if Myotismon fought against the Kraang, we'd be working on the same side." Gatomon said sarcastically.

"I like her attitude!" Raph said.

"I don't care! I'm helping him!" Mikey said. "Booyakasha!" That's his war cry, as he ran to the kraang.

"Uh...Why did he..." Izzy started.

"Nobody knows..." Donnie said.

"But I like it!" Davis said. "Booyakasha!" As he ran too.

"Great. The case of the Mikeys is spreading." Raph said.

"Let's go!" Leo said. They all grabbed their weapons, and attacked the kraang. Davis had a hard time attacking, due to him letting go of the katanas every time. Though, he does destroy some.

"Alright! You just got...erm...actually I don't have a punch line." Davis said. Then, the kraang brain thing jumped on Davis. "Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off me-!" Raph then punched the kraang off, and it just scurried off.

"Nice job. There's a screech job available for a horror movie if you're interested." Raph said. Davis was annoyed.

"He does that a lot of times. Though they aren't nice." Mikey said.

"I always don't say nice thing to you. Though you're my bro." Raph said.

"Aww! Thank's Raph." Mikey said.

"Yeeaahh...Lets continue." Raph said. Kari and T.K. had no problem attacking with their weapons. Gatomon and Patamon were able to destroy some too. Ken had trouble trying to attack with the sais. Then he just threw them on it. The kraang brain jumped off it, but Ken dodged it. It was squirming, but Ken hit it again, just to knock it out. Cody started to whack the kraang with the Bo staff, but doesn't seem to do any good damage.

"How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid stick!?" Cody said. He squeezed the staff hard, that a blade came out(Like the show, there were white anime eyes covering his eyes). "Better." Then he slices 3 kraang. Yolei then started to whack some Kraang too, but she could only knock down one at a time. Then she noticed the blades in the nunchucks, and brought them out. She whips them across and knocks them over, now 3 at a time. She dodges the 3 kraang, but lands on Davis again. Yolei started to laugh.

"Oh sure. laugh at the guy with struggling to get his sword's out of a droid." Davis said. He grabbed the kraang and threw them away. He finally got the swords out, but everyone already destroyed every kraang droid. "Seriously!?"

"Don't worry. Next time you could be the second one who loses his chance." Raph said. Davis was annoyed again.

"So was he mutated by the mutagen?" Izzy said.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"Say, shouldn't we help him or something?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, let's bring him back to the lair." Leo said sarcastically. Then he looked at Mikey looking at him with puppy eyes, and knew what he wanted. "Oh...no. Oh no! No way! No way we're taking him back to the lair!"

"Are you kidding me Mikey!?" Tai said. "This monster has just destroyed multiple Kraang bots in a fitting rage!"

"But dudes. He's on our side! And he's not a monster! He's a Kraang crushing alligator monster!" Mikey said. "...I said monster didn't I?"

"Did you ignored hear my story of Myotismon!?" Gatomon said.

"Again. Her attitude is what I like!" Raph said.

"Look! He's a fighter of the kraang, we're a fighter of kraang. It's simple logic dudes." Mikey said.

"Uhh...What's 2+2 Mikey?" Hawkmon said.

"Um...Pizza?" Mikey said. Everyone groaned.

"Look. I don't care! I'm bringing him back!" Mikey said. He's struggling to get him back to the lair.

"We're honestly not bringing him back to the lair...Right?" Kari said. Then back at the lair. "I can't believe we were convinced to bring him back to the lair. Should we chain him?"

"Whoa Whoa! We shouldn't chain him. That's just wrong. I bet the first thing he'll do is thank us for saving him." Mikey said. The gator then opened it's eyes. And roared. "Or maybe the second thing." The gator then grabbed Donnie on his head.

"GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Donnie was yelling. Mikey grabbed his nunchucks.

"I'll help you Donnie!" Mikey yelled, as he lassoed Donnie's body.

"NOT LIKE THAT! NOT LIKE THAT!" Donnie was yelling, as he was fearing of getting his head pulled off. The gator was stronger, and pulled Mikey, and was swinging him around. Leo went for a homemade taser gun, Donnie made. The gator fell unconscious.

"Now that was painful." Ken said.

"What have you brought back to the lair!?" Splinter said.

"It wasn't our fault Splinter! Mikey made us bring this guy back." Tai said.

"Yeah. And I vote against bringing him back. He was crushing Kraang as it's toys." Raph said.

"Raphael, Tai. No monster is as dangerous as a lack of compression." The beast growled. "My mistake." Splinter said second thinking it.

"But we're judging him by his looks, like everyone else does." Mikey said.

"...and to the fact that, he had me BY THE FACE MIKEY!" Donnie screamed on the last line.

"But Splinter. It's like you said. The enemy of my enemy is my bro." Mikey said.

"It's not totally how I said, But what's this about the kraang I might ask." Splinter said.

"Well, they said something about a power cell that the creature stole from them, and forcing him to tell them." Leo said.

"And refused to tell?" Splinter said.

"Pretty much." Agumon said.

"I see. Michelangelo has made a wise decision." Splinter said.

"He Did!?" Everybody but Mikey said.

"I'd never thought I hear myself say that either." Splinter said. "These scars run deep and protect a genuine heart. Michelangelo must find a way to befriend him."

"But we're still chaining him up right?" Gabumon said.

"Of course. I'm compassionate, not insane." Splinter said.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Davis said.

"PIZZA!" The turtles shouted.

"Alright! Pizza for dinner!" Veemon said.

"We have it every night." Donnie said.

"This place is awesome!" Davis said.

"How do you get them?" Yolei asks.

"That my friend is a story for another day." Mikey said.

"Disguises?" Cody said.

"Well, anyway, let's just eat, and figure out what to do." Tai said. After they ate, they were talking.

"The kraang did say something about a power cell the gator stole." Izzy said.

"Yeah...What could it mean?" Gatomon said.

"It means, we should search the kraang wreckage." Donnie said. "Mikey, stay here and keep an eye on the mutant." They all left, and went back to the scene.

"This looks like a power cell." Veemon said. Leo was excited, but saw it was a soup can.

"Quit fooling around Veemon." Leo said. He threw it to a near by pool, and the can sank. "Wait. If an alligator wanted to hide something, where would he put it?"

"Underwater. Alligators love to drag their prey..." Donnie said, before getting pushed into the pool.

"Thanks." Mimi said.

"No prob." Raph said. Donnie came up.

"Hey this pool is deeper than it looks." Donnie said.

"Hold on...We're going in water?" Gatomon said. "I'll just stay up here, just in case there's more kraang."

"Yeah...I can understand that." Donnie said.

"And my clothing isn't good for underwater." Mimi said.

"Alright then. You two stay here. We'll..." Tai began, before getting pushed into the pool too.

"Way ahead of you." Raph said.

* * *

Back at the lair, the alligator woke up.

"Oh good. You woke up!" Mikey said.

"Who are you!? Release me!" The gator yelled.

"Oh, the guys said, I have to keep you chained up so you won't attack us. I'm Michelangelo." Mikey said. "Uh...my bro's saved you from the kraang." The Gator's eyes turned white.

"KRAANG!" He was yelling. He was trying to punch and kick.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're safe! We brought you here to get better." Mikey said. "Here, try my world famous Pizza-noodle soup!" He put the pot in front of him, and the gator drank it.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." The gator said.

"Really? Nobody seems to like my cooking. But finally you do!" Mikey said.

* * *

The gang was swimming in the tunnel, and found themselves in a completely different area.

"Ugh...I thought I wasn't going to make it." Kari said.

"Don't worry. We would have carried you and swam faster to here." Raph said. "It's sometimes good to be a turtle." Then a Stop sign with it's edges sharpen headed for Raph. His head looked like it was severed, and the stop sign hit the wall behind. Everyone screamed above their lungs. Then Raph's head came out of his shell. "And sometimes it's good be a short turtle." The place started to rumble.

"This whole place is rigged with booby traps!" Izzy said.

"RUN!" Leo yelled. They ran away from the booby traps. Everything was after them. Different signs, spears, spike pits, even smashing pillars.

* * *

Back at the lair.

"Do you have a name?" Mikey said.

"I do not have one." The gator said.

"You don't have a name?" Mikey said. "Well the genius behind names is here at your service." Mikey then checked the gator's body to try to figure out a name. Even expecting his mouth. "Your head is kinda leathery. Head-leather? No...Heather? No, no wait! Leatherhead! Even better!"

"Letherhead is is. Thank you." The gator now called leatherhead said.

"So why did you go crazy on my bro, Donnie's head, and shaking his whole body?" Mikey said. Leatherhead recalled what happened.

"Sometimes I lose control, and wake up to see the horrifying damage I have done." Leatherhead said. "A monster like me deserves to be in these chains."

"Or maybe you think that since people call you a monster." Mikey said.

"You are wise, Michelangelo." Leatherhead said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Mikey said.

* * *

Back at the group.

They are running for their lives as they're running from booby traps. Now they're being chased by rolling barrels with knives stuck to it. They are running toward a wooden wall that sprayed painted to say GET OUT. They ran into it, and the barrels got stuck.

"Ok. All in favor of never ever going into a booby trapped sewers again, say I." Mimi said.

"I" Everyone said. They continued to the left of the passage way, and found a dead end. Donnie pushed against the wall, to find it slid off, to found a mysterious cell.

"This thing's putting out some power." Donnie said. Then got an electric analyzer, put it on the cell, and got electrocuted, and was blown back to the wall behind them. "Why am I the one who has to touch the weird Kraang stuff?" They headed back to the pool.

"What could this thing power?" Leo said.

"Well, it could power maybe flashlight, entire cities, entire colonies on the moon." Izzy said.

"Let's go back to meet our friend." Raph said. "But who's going to carry through the water?" They looked at Donnie.

"Aw man!" Donnie said.

"It's probably not going to be bad...but you go first." Kari said. Donnie was hesitant to put a foot in, and when he did, Davis shook him.

"ZZZT!" Davis said. Donnie was trying to catch the cell, Davis was laughing.

"Not funny!" Donnie said. Then he was pushed in to the water.

* * *

Back at the lair.

The gang all came back through the tunnel, and Mikey walked up to them.

"Hey guys, Leatherhead is totally off the chain." Mikey said.

"Leatherhead? Wait you mean the gator?" Kari said. "And you set him free!?"

"What? No. Off the chain means he's cool." Mikey replied. Everyone sigh in relief. "And that's why I set him free."

"HUH!?" Everyone yelled, with white anime eyes. Leatherhead was carrying the pot with an awkward smile.

"You let that maniac loose!?" Donnie said. "I don't think I made this clear last time that he grabbed me by the face. So I'll remind you. He grabbed me BY THE FACE!"

"Mikey, that wasn't a good idea that you set him free." Tai said. "He can go berserk!"

"He's not! He's mellow!" Mikey replied.

"Alright...Go Leo." Tai said, pushing Leo forward.

"Um...Ok. Leatherhead...about the kraang." Leo said. Leatherhead dropped the pot, and Mikey had wide open eyes.

"KRAAANG!" Leather head roared. He was going berserk. Trying to punch everyone.

"Dude! Chill!" Mikey said, massaging him. "What were you thinking?"

"You said he was mellow!" Cody said.

"I didn't think you'd ask him about the you-know-who." Mikey said.

"So what should we do?" Leo said.

"Just start out with an ice breaker!" Mikey said.

"Fine. Leatherhead...How was your day?" Leo said.

"It started out awful." Leatherhead replied.

"Yeah, you were attacked by the kraang." Davis said.

"KRAANG!" Leatherhead roared.

"My bad!" Davis said.

"Way to go Davis..." Matt said.

"Dude! Cleansing breaths!" Mikey was repeating while massaging Leatherhead. "You know you're in a safe place."

"Yes." Leatherhead said.

"They just want to ask you a few questions." Mikey said. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes..." Leatherhead said. They all turned to Donnie. He was throwing faces. Then walked up to Leatherhead.

"Um...ok...uh...Leatherhead." Donnie said taking out the cell. "Can you tell us more about this?" Leatherhead eyes turned ferocious.

"THIEF!" Leatherhead yelled, as he grabbed Donnie's head again.

"OH, COME ON!" Donnie yelled. Leatherhead was roaring. "THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" Leatherhead continued to beat everyone to the dust.

"STOP!" Splinter yelled as he came into the room. "Get away from my sons and pupils!" He was dodging Leatherhead's attacks as if they were a joke. Then he flipped Leatherhead over. "Get out and never return!" Leatherhead took the cell, and left. "Everyone. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Davis said. "Just a bit shaken up, but fine. You can survive with one kidney, right?"

"No wonder he's a master." Ken said.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter said.

"He'd be a complete idiot to go...Oh...wait..." Kari said. Then facepalmed her head. "Oh boy..."

* * *

Mikey was trying to find Leatherhead. He followed him to a vacant train car lot. Leatherhead put on soothing music and anything else that'd make him relaxed inside one of the train cars.

"Leatherhead! What's the big idea!?" Mikey said.

"You shouldn't be here." Leatherhead said.

"I trusted you, and you started attacking my entire family and friends!" Mikey said. "I thought we were friends..."

"I warned you, there's a destructive force inside me, that cannot be controlled." Leatherhead said. "That's why I must be alone."

"Leatherhead! Stay away from Mikey!" Davis yelled.

"Please! I mean no harm!" Leatherhead said. "The kraang made me this. I was raised by a kind human boy, but his parents found me, and dumped me in the sewers. The kraang found me, and took me to their dimension. They mutated me, and put me in painful tests. But my spirit was not broken. I fought through them, and 6 months ago, escaped from the dimension. And I stole this." He held up the cell.

"What's it for?" Izzy said.

"It's for the portal, and without it, the kraang will not be able to travel back and forward to their dimension." Leatherhead replied. A fuel pod behind the train was crushed my a robotic foot. "I swore to keep this power cell away from them, and keep this world from the evil they are bringing, even at the cost of my life!" Then they heard a blaster powering up.

"Give to Kraang, the power cell that Kraang demands that you to give to kraang." One kraang bot said.

"These boneheads!" Ken said.

"Barricade the doors!" Leo said. They tried to keep the kraang from the power cell Leatherhead was holding. One kraang tried to take it, but Tai sliced the bot's arms off. They closed the door, and all was quiet. They were ready for anything that came to them. Luckily the train was rather long, so all of them fitted very well inside of it, including Leatherhead. No one breathing down on their necks. Mikey sighed. Then saws came through the sides, and above them! One arm was active, and grabbed Donnie by the face, like Leatherhead. Raph knocked a head off of the bot, and it landed in Mikey's arms.

"Kraang." The kraang head said. Mikey yelled, and the bot was closing him in. Cody knocked the bot off him.

"We're surrounded!" Cody yelled. "How're we going to get out of here!?" Izzy had an idea.

"Donnie! The power cell! We can get this train car up and running!" Izzy said.

"Yeah! We need some time though!" Donnie said.

"I will get you time." Leatherhead said. "My friends. You have done so much to me. Now I'll repay you. I trust you you'll keep this in good hands." He gave Mikey the power cell. "I will deal with this." Davis and Ken were at the door.

"One...Two...Three!" Davis counted down. Leatherhead was in front of the kraang. He was landing blows to every kraang he saw. The rest were trying to keep the kraang from entering the subway car.

"Donnie! Izzy! We're running out of time!" Agumon said.

"We're working as fast as we can!" Donnie and Izzy said. The kraang were pilling on Leatherhead. The kraang was trying to open the doors.

"Donnie! Izzy! Could you hurry up!?" Raph yelled.

"I've got it!" Izzy said, as he put the power cell in. Then the train started up, and zoomed past the kraang like the speed of light. Everyone had white anime eyes as they were going super fast. They were all screaming at the top of their lungs. All they could see(In anime style), were swirls, and apparently eyeballs. Veemon hit the emergency brakes, and they were stopped hard. Some of them flipped over. The car rang a bell, and the doors open.

"Where are we?" Palmon said.

"Hmm..." Donnie said. He took a whiff. "Sewage Plant?"

"Wow. It's as beautiful as they say." Mikey said.

"Said the turtle who's used to sewers." Mimi said.

* * *

Back at where the fight was

"Tell kraang that the power cell kraang is in need was taken by the ones known as the turtles, and humans, that kraang is in need." One kraang told another kraang. Leatherhead went up to them.

"You won't be telling anyone! Anything!" Leatherhead said. The scene ends where he roars.


End file.
